Espejo
by AnelZac
Summary: "Puede que no seas perfecto para el mundo, pero eres perfecto para mi." Spamano, fluff, universo alterno. Rating "T" por la paranoia.


_Advertencias: Fluff, spamano. One-shot. UA. Y sí, sé que el título no viene al caso._

_En caso de que se de una confusión, los hermanos de Lovino son Veneciano y Seborga._

* * *

Lovino llegó a casa tan rápido como pudo. Estaba al borde del llanto. Momentos antes había salido de la universidad, solo para encontrarse a dos chicas que habían sido parte de su vida antes, casi lo reconocen y apenas había podido escapar. ¿No fueron ellas las que dijeron que no valía la pena esforzarse tanto por él? ¿Las que asumieron que el frío era él? ¿Las que dijeron que él era feo? Que lo hayan dicho con mala intención o sin ella no importaba, esas palabras se marcaron en el corazón y la mente de Lovino.

-¿Lovi?- Mierda. Lovino olvidó que aquel día Antonio no tenía clases o trabajo. El ojiverde lo observaba desde el sofá, podía ver que su niño sufría e intentaba retener sus lágrimas.

Ambos llevaban poco más de dos años viviendo juntos. Un año les había bastado para enamorarse, meses para convencerse. En todo ese tiempo Antonio había aprendido que Lovino actuaba sutilmente y ya reconocía sus gestos y sus palabras. También sabía que Lovino no aceptaría ni su ayuda ni su consuelo, aunque estuviera desesperad, fue por ello que al verlo entrar de esa manera, confirmando sus sospechas y lo que Gilbert le había dicho, se preocupó. Antonio se levantó y se acercó cuidadosamente a Lovino. Lágrimas ya empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Lovino. . .-susurró, sin esperar una respuesta, le tendió sus brazos. Por una vez, Lovino correspondió a su abrazó sin resistirse antes. Algo sorprendido, Antonio acarició suavemente su cabeza. En ese momento no importaba lo que le había pasado a su niño, él haría todo lo que hiciera falta para ayudarlo-Lovino, dime qué pasó.

-¿Valgo la pena?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si valgo la pena.- Ah, puede que Antonio no fuera el más brillante pero ya había llegado a conocer a Lovino y ahora entendía un poco lo que había pasado. "Mi cara solo es buena porque me parezco a mis hermanos." Eso le había dicho Lovino una vez, probablemente una de las cosas más equivocadas que había dicho. Antonio tomó a su pequeño italiano de la mano y lo llevó al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el pasillo. Lovino se reflejaba perfectamente y Antonio detrás.

-Mira el espejo. Dime, ¿qué ves?

-A un chico patético.

-Ah, no me mires a mi. Mirate a ti. Mira tu cara.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Es esa misma cara la que me roba el aliento, la que hace que mi corazón lata rápido, rapidisímo. Y tus ojos son hermosos, es dificíl saber de que color son exactamente porque siempre cambian, pero eso los hace más especiales.

-Hablador.

-Y mira que bello te ves con el pelo así, mi amor. Y tu piel es tan suave-con esa última palabra, Antonio besó el cuello de Lovino haciendo que temblara un poco-, y reaccionas maravillosamente, ¿cómo dices que no vales? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Todo en ti es hermoso, hasta lo que tú crees que no. Puede que no seas perfecto para el mundo, pero sí eres perfecto para mí.

Lovino no le creía. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sintió una calidez alrededor de ellas y Antonio le descubrió el rostro- No. . . no te escondas Lovino, que yo te quiero ver. No debes creer que eres feo, tú eres bellisímo. Eres el más hermos, el más maravilloso.

-Ya deja de balbucear- Lovino fruncía el seño, pero sus labios lucían una pequeña sonrisa. Aún le faltaba mucho para creer completamente en las palabras de Antonio, pero comenzaba a hacerlo.

-¿Me crees, Lovi?

-Algo.

-Con eso basta. . . te lo diré hasta que me creas.

Lovino hace tiempo que había dejado de llorar. Sus anteriores problemas le parecían lejanos, ¿y qué si eso pensaban los demás de él. Tenía a Antonio, que estaba ahí, abrazandolo.

-Lovi.

-Mm.

-Te amo.-Y era cierto.

-Lo sé.-Antonio ahora escondía la cara en la base del cuello de Lovino. El menor de los dos acercó la mano al espejo y lo rozó con la punta de los dedos. Sí, todo iría bien.

Mientras Antonio estuviera ahí todo iría bien.


End file.
